


Just Friends (or where Ginny and Mike realize what everyone else realized)

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Series: 43 & 36 [3]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: A belated Christmas & New Year's story wrapped in one.Mistletoe and Deja-vu. Convining friends and teammates. Realizations and The end of Noah Casey & Rachel Patrick. Could you ask for anything better?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am this morning because I couldn't go to sleep until I did. I hope you like it!

"Their close, right?" he asks as he watches his girlfriend laughing with another man. 

"Their..." the woman replies as she watches her boyfriend, actually ex-husband turned boyfriend, laugh wholeheartedly with the woman the man was referring too, "friends." 

"Right" the man agrees, watching the couple who actually aren't a couple as they inched closer together and away from Duarte, Salvamini, Dusty, and Sonny as if to create a bubble of their own. 

"Right," the woman also agrees. 

Both of them heard the doubt in each other voices as they watched the twosome freeze when 'ooo's' and 'uh-oh's' from their teammates sounded around the room. 

The man's eyes went as wide as the female's eyes, both of them noticing what the objects of their conversations had come to stand under. 

Mistletoe. 

That little spot of green on the ceiling that got couples and non-couples caught under its grasps each year, and not letting them go until they did as the greenery asked, and kissed. 

Mistle-fucking-toe. 

Across the room the two unsuspecting friends and batterymates who had been laughing and unknowingly not only drifting closer together but also to being directly under the mistletoe froze as they looked up. Their gazes quickly went back to each other than around the room, over to their dates who were also frozen but seemed to be having a conversation also, before their eyes locked again. 

Communicating like only Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson could with their eyes and body language, well established after their many games on the baseball diamond as only the rookie pitcher and veteran catcher could do. And just like that fateful night back in August, standing outside of Boardner's Bar, the air seemed to fizzle around them as the world faded in nothing, except for them. The two seemed to find themselves in that same position as well, with their foreheads touching each other's and their eyes drifting from each other's lips to each other's eyes before drifting down again with a flutter of eyelashes. 

There were many reasons why they shouldn't, Noah and Rachel the least of them and their 13-year-age gap the most of them, but at that moment all those reasons seemed to fall away. 

Why stop something that they both came to realize over off-season as he helped her with physical therapy, was more than just a friendship between Rookie and catcher, veteran/captain and rookie, batterymate and batterymate? 

Why stop what they came to know as inevitable and undeniable? 

Looking at each other again, this time as a deeper conversation took place as they ignored the countdown to midnight around them and the looks they were receiving from their dates as well as their various teammates who seemed to want the front row seat instead of their own midnight kiss. 

As the crystal ball dropped at midnight on New Year's Eve to ring in the new year, Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson shared their first kiss, tentative at first as if the other was afraid it was just a dream and then deeper as if they were afraid the other would disappear from their grasps forever. 

"Just friends," Noah said before emptying the contents of his glass. 

"Yeah, just friends," Rachel replied.

They both watched with winded hearts as the couple they were staring at -finally realizing what everyone else had realized a long time ago, that Baker and Lawson had always been a couple, it just took the stubborn and in denial rookie and captain to realize it and admit it - continued to be in oblivious to the world around them as they continued to lose themselves in each other as if the world was ending along with 2016, not as if a 2017 was just rung in. 

Across the room, in a corner of their large living room, Blip and Evelyn Sanders - who had not only taken a picture of their first kiss of 2017 but of Mike and Ginny's kiss also knowing it would be the first of many go to come - shared knowing grins because they loved it when a plan came together. Together they raised their glasses to Mike and Ginny and then to other various parts of the room where their co-conspirators - Al and Buck over on the couch smoking cigars with their brandy, Oscar and Amelia who where standing in another corner clicking champagne glasses, Tommy Miller and his wife who shared the love seat and two glasses of wine, and lastly to Duarte, Sonny, Dusty and Salvi for a job well done by extracting them from the needy clutches of their dates and into a conversation that the tech billionaire and new reporter had no interest in - had the same grins on their face because it was definitely going to be new year of new starts for everyone.


End file.
